


Punishment to fit the crime

by Bdonna



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder what would be the perfect punishment for him...Henry POV, missing scene for "Heart of Fire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment to fit the crime

**Punishment to fit the crime**

by Belladonna

 

I'm not sure what I should do with him.

 

After I've sated my hunger on his blood and healed myself I'm not sure what comes next.

He almost killed me, tortured me for his dark and sinister desires, misguided ideals. And has killed many innocents during his search for me.

 

If I killed him now, fast and clean, it'd be too quick and painless for him. Too easy.

 

But I'm no torturer like he is. I wouldn't do that, it's not my style.

 

Still, I can't help but wonder what the perfect way of punisment for the Monsignore would be?


End file.
